


By the Moonlit Lake

by SeraphOfTheGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa x Iwaizumi - Freeform, finally some iwaoi fluff, goodbye angsty feels, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what might happen when you're on a boat ride with your childhood best friend. Very gay. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Moonlit Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's not enough Iwaoi fluff (BC THERE'S TOO MUCH ANGST) so I decided to write this to redeem that fact. Hope you enjoy!! I legit thought of this as I was eating dinner I swear I don't know what goes through my mind sometimes x'D.

Iwaizumi Hajime sits with his back pressed against a rough ledge of wood, breathing in the fresh air. The darkness of the night settles in around him, the evening hues of the sky slowly becoming overridden by shades of black and purple. The moon is now clearly visible, an elegant, bright, and hopeful jewel dotted amongst the vast sky freckled with diamond-like stars. The only sounds that can be heard are the ones of an occasional splash of water from two propelling wooden oars and the one of smooth, serene, and beautiful...music?

The humming, Iwaizumi realizes as he looks up, is a captivating and mellifluous sound from Oikawa Tooru.

It's soothing, really, the way his soft voice rings in his delicate ears and fills his body with warmth. Iwaizumi's emerald eyes retreat to a dark, distinct piece of wood on the floor of the boat they're on, landing on it as if it holds a deep secret. He doesn't take his eyes off of that spot as he listens to Oikawa's humming and the gentle swaying of the vehicle. His mind is cleansed and wiped clean of all worry, doubt, and fear.

As they slowly drift across the shallow waters, a gauzy touch emerges on Iwaizumi's skin, as if someone is bathing him with silk. He glances up at the sky, where cherry-blossom petals are dropping in a precise motion. The way they fall is as dainty as a ballerina's movements. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Iwa-chan?" he hears Oikawa ask, immediately alerting him to look at his best friend. 

When he's about to answer, a petal lands on his nose, causing him to sneeze. Oikawa laughs, his voice as light as a feather. 

"What's so funny?" Iwaizumi spits, his serenity pricked by a short burst of irritation.

"Your sneeze, but it's not _funny_ , Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts, gazing into his eyes, "it's really cute."

"That was one of my rare sneezes," Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms over his chest. He can feel a small amount of heat rise to his cheeks but assumes it's from the humid air. He wonders when the temperature had suddenly risen. 

Oikawa only responds with a breathtaking smile. Iwaizumi makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat.  _How can anyone smile like that?!_

"This is really nice," he says, bringing Iwaizumi back into focus. 

"Sure, if you call a simple boat ride where we're showered with flowers 'nice,'" Iwaizumi retorts, swatting away a stray bunch of petals heading in his direction. 

"But Iwa-chan, I know you're enjoying yourself," Oikawa says, and there's that stupid tone in his voice, Iwaizumi thinks, that makes you want to snuggle bunnies no matter how foul your mood is. 

"Shut up, Trashykawa. You're annoying," Iwaizumi huffs, turning to the side and glancing at the crystal-clear water. 

Oikawa doesn't reply with the expected, "How rude!" as Iwaizumi anticipated him to. Instead, he chuckles, a low, husky laugh that makes Iwaizumi want to scream.

The next few minutes of the boat ride is quiet, apart from the obvious sound of the oars hitting water. Oikawa is surprisingly adroit in maneuvering them; they move evenly within the stream and guide the boat without wavering. It's flowing in such a relaxing motion that Iwaizumi feels his eyelids becoming heavy. Sleep becomes his predator and threatens to overtake him at any second. Oikawa looks a little tired too, but keeps himself awake for the sake of maintaining the responsibility of keeping the boat moving. 

After a while of fighting the urge to fall asleep, Iwaizumi has come to realize that it's frighteningly silent - too silent to be considered comfortable.

"Oikawa," he says, sleepy eyes slowly widening. "Where are we?" 

"Huh?" Oikawa snaps his head up, the sleep coming out of his eyes as well. 

"Jeez, you weren't paying attention?!" Iwaizumi scolds. "Don't tell me we're lost!"

"I'd hate to lie, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa mumbles, panic taking over his features. 

Before either of them can react, an enormous wave crashes into them, pushing the boat a good ten feet away from its original location. It drifts further and further away from wherever they started from, and Oikawa has to cling onto Iwaizumi to prevent himself from falling off. Perhaps he shouldn't have refused wearing the life jackets just because they weren't "appealing."

The boat, after finally reaching a stable area of water, comes to a stop. Iwaizumi and Oikawa cough up water, repositioning themselves and rinsing out their disheveled hair. 

"This is all your damn fault," Iwaizumi says, teeth chattering. A chill floods through him, causing him to shiver like he'd been trapped in ice. For a such a pretty and harmless-looking stream, the water was excruciatingly cold.

Oikawa looks just as miserable. His arms are sore from the endless hours of rowing and his hair is damper and heavier than Iwaizumi's, which now sticks to his skin like glue. Its usual fluff and style loses those aspects and ends up looking like he'd blown-dried it in the wrong direction.

Iwaizumi grabs two points on his shirt and moves it back and forth by raising and lowering it, hoping to get rid of some of the water. "I told you to let me row half of the way but you wouldn't listen," he says, noticing the redness of Oikawa's arms. "And plus-" He stops mid-sentence when he catches a glimpse of Oikawa's hair. Just the sight of it makes him want to burst into a fit of laughter, so his hand quickly rises to his mouth, attempting to hold it back. However, it fails, and Iwaizumi starts laughing uncontrollably, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Oikawa pouts as he notices where Iwaizumi had been looking a few seconds ago and blushes in embarrassment. "Iwa-chan! So mean! My hair does _not_ look that bad!"

"You should... look at yourself... in a mirror," Iwaizumi chokes out between laughs. "You look like an art project gone wrong."

Oikawa scowls, frantically running his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix it. Iwaizumi finally stops laughing and wipes the stray tears from his eyes, sitting up straight. He looks over to where Oikawa is, desperately trying to return his hair to its normal style. He lets out a sigh and scoots closer to him, grabbing his wrist.

"Oi, stop that. It's fine. You don't have to look perfect in front of me," he says in a level tone. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa murmurs, blinking twice. Iwaizumi can see the stars reflected in his eyes, as if Oikawa held an entire galaxy in those chocolate-brown pupils. To him, it's an absolutely astonishing sight. 

"I'm serious. Sure, your usual hairstyle is nice, but that doesn't mean I'm going to judge you or anything if it's all messed up," Iwaizumi continues, running a hand through his damp hair. He smooths out some edges and twirls some strands between his fingers. "You should know that."

Heat floods through Oikawa's face, starting at his cheeks before expanding into his ears as well. He swallows the lump in his throat and then lightly shakes his head, scattering some droplets. He then looks at Iwaizumi with half-lidded eyes, a goofy smirk resting on his face.

Now it's Iwaizumi's turn to blink in confusion. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

When Oikawa doesn't answer, Iwaizumi turns his head in the other direction, suddenly unable to look at his face.  _Oh my God,_ he thinks, sweating.  _Do I seriously think he looks attractive right now?_

He has to admit that, even covered in water and sweat with his clothes sticking to his skin, and hair all disheveled, Oikawa looks _stunning_. The thin river of water flowing down from his forehead down the bridge of his nose adds to the pleasantness of it all. Under the moonlight, the scattered droplets glimmer like diamonds and make Oikawa look even more radiant than ever. Iwaizumi feels his ears become warm and suddenly feels like he's in the middle of the desert.

The two of them sit silently on the long strip of wood in the center, a mere four inches being the only distance between them. Iwaizumi finds himself glancing at Oikawa's hand every five seconds, which is only about an inch away from his. Slowly, he moves closer and closer by centimeter until the edge of his pinky is touching Oikawa's.

Oikawa feels the delicate touch on his finger right away, but pretends not to notice. He wants to say something like, ' _You know, Iwa-chan, if you want to hold my hand, you don't have to be shy. We did it all the time when we were kids,_ ' but decides against it for the sake of sustaining the mood of the moment. 

Iwaizumi shuts his eyes tightly until little creases form in the corners and intertwines his fingers with Oikawa's in one swift movement. Oikawa smiles, still glancing up at the sky painted above them.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers, causing Iwaizumi to panic. He's about to release Oikawa's hand and think of an explanation when he feels Oikawa squeeze his hand tighter, signaling him that it was okay. Iwaizumi can now feel his heart pounding in his chest, so hard and fast that it might burst out of his chest.

"Wh-what?" Iwaizumi says, using his willpower to face Oikawa in that very moment.

"Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?" Oikawa asks, shuffling closer to Iwaizumi until there's no space left in between them. He lays his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, left hand still intertwined in Iwaizumi's right one. 

Iwaizumi nods, slowly leaning into where Oikawa's head rests on his shoulder. He can feel Oikawa's messy hair stick to his neck, and it tickles, but it's a comforting feeling that makes him smile. 

"Do you ever wonder what's up there? If anyone, or anything, perhaps, lives on the moon?" Oikawa says, his eyes suddenly filled with inquisition. 

Iwaizumi releases a sigh. "You mean like aliens?" He already knows about Oikawa's weird obsession with those creatures and it doesn't even surprise him any more. Oikawa hums an "Mhmmmm" and Iwaizumi sighs once more. "How much do you love these aliens?"

"Not as much as I love someone else," Oikawa answers with a sly smile.

"Oh? And who could this person be?" Iwaizumi asks hesitantly with a small mix of teasing. He can feel in his heart that he already knows the answer, but still wants to make sure. 

"Someone I've known for a long time. Someone very close to me, who's been at my side and has taken care of me for so long. That's who I love," Oikawa answers, letting out a content sigh. When Iwaizumi doesn't answer, he glances up at him, saying, "Care to take a guess?"

Iwaizumi flinches. He thinks it's too risky to answer, so he presses on another question. "What's he like?"

Oikawa's eyes flash in amusement the second Iwaizumi says 'he.' He brings Iwaizumi's hand up to his face and kisses it softly before lowering it again. "Well, he's an ace on my team." Iwaizumi can really feel his heart pounding now. "He's super strong, very reliable, has my full trust and undying love, and although he's not as good-looking as me, he's still pretty hot."

"You killed it with that last line," Iwaizumi scowls. "So you think I'm pretty hot, now do you?" The question comes out shakily.

"Who said it was you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teases, winking and sticking out his tongue. 

"Just shut up already," Iwaizumi says, using his free hand to lift Oikawa's chin upwards. 

"Make me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says in a low whisper that causes Iwaizumi's stomach to form a knot. Now his whole body is heating up and his eyes are suddenly full of vehemence.

Without thinking any further, he connects his lips with Oikawa's. It's long and sensual, but also passionate and deeply meaningful like their love. When they break apart, they look into each other's half-lidded eyes before repeating the action once more. The sound of the waves crashing in the distance fills the silence surrounding them.

"I love you," Oikawa whispers as he slowly pulls back. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat and wipes a bead of sweat and salt water dripping from his forehead. It takes him a little longer than Oikawa to say it in return, but he is eventually able to. "I...love you too."

Oikawa smiles brightly and kisses Iwaizumi's shoulder before resting his head on it again. "I could stay like this forever."

"Don't get all cheesy on me, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi mutters, but he has to agree. He never enjoyed a feeling more than the one he was experiencing right now. "You do realize we have to get back somehow, right?"

"Now who ruined the moment?" Oikawa says with a small hint of whininess in his tone. He answers his question anyway. "We can figure that out in the morning."

"We didn't even bring any of our stuff! I'm freezing!" Iwaizumi complains. 

"At least you'll have me to keep you warm," Oikawa says, pulling Iwaizumi into his chest. 

Iwaizumi is surprised by this action. The cold from his body gradually fades away into complete warmth. He can't help but admit that it did feel nice, and if it meant spending a night like this stranded in the ocean, he wouldn't have chosen anyone besides Oikawa to do it with. Tiredly, he shifts upward and places a delicate kiss on Oikawa's neck.

"Smooth move, Oikawa. Smooth move. Good night, then. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Anything is appreciated!! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
